A Leap for Help
by Archer4
Summary: Sam Leap in to the body of a 17 year old and find that the girl's sister is about to die!But can he save her in time!


Quantum Leap: A Leap for Help.  
  
Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project, known as QUANTUM LEAP. Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Doctor Beckett, prematurely stepped into the Project Accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was made through brainwave transmissions, with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Doctor Beckett could see and hear. Trapped in the past, Doctor Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, putting things right, that once went wrong and hoping each time, that his next leap will be the leap home.  
  
October 23, 2003  
  
Sam leap in to the body of a 17 year old girl, He look a round the room and see himself was about to put a lipstick on. He then see the mirror and have a look at himself. In the mirror he see a young girl with a long brown hair and with blue eyes.  
  
Sam: Oh Boy! Not again! When can I ever stop leaping into a girl?  
  
Then a young girl walk by the room; she see Sam staring at himself in the mirror. Then she walked in.  
  
Girl: Amanda! Time to get ready for school!  
  
Sam: I'll be right out!  
  
Girl: Don't forget we have a track practice after school; Dad will pick us up afterward.  
  
Sam: Ok. I'll be ready. How do I look?  
  
Girl: [Rolling her eyes] you look fine, we're going to be late, let's go!  
  
Sam follows her to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Then a woman walked into the kitchen to serve breakfast.  
  
Woman: Ok girls, hurry eat your breakfast! I don't want you be late! Nicole where's Linda?  
  
Nicole: She's coming Mom. She's putting on a perfume. At least Amanda is ready. She was staring at the mirror for three minutes! [She look at Sam.] Amanda why were you staring at the mirror for? It look like you were seeing a ghost.  
  
Sam: I was just waking up. I really had a busy day yesterday.  
  
Nicole: Busy?! You were on the internet all day looking at a country music site. Not only that, but you were watching a movie. Now what was that movie call?  
  
Sam: I can't remember it.  
  
Nicole: You just watch it yesterday!  
  
Woman: Nicole that's enough.  
  
Nicole: Mom!  
  
Mom: Eat your breakfast. And Amanda Come with me to the living room.  
  
Sam follows her to the living room. She was giving him a firm look. He was starting to wonder what's going to happen next. And where is Al he wonder. One thing for sure, he hates leaping into a girl's body!  
  
Mom: I want you to keep your eyes on Nicole when she's at a track practices. There's a girl name Kelly and she is picking on her a lot. I want you to keep that bully away from Nicole. Understand?  
  
Sam: Yes Mom.  
  
Mom: Good. Now where is Linda? LINDA!!! COME DOWN HERE AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST!!!  
  
Linda: I'M COMING MOM!  
  
Later at School, Sam walk to class with Linda and Nicole. All he was thinking if he keeps Nicole away from this bully named Kelly, then he might be able to leap. This sound a bit way to easy for him to handle here. Beside what could go wrong? Then Al appear walking with Sam.  
  
Al: Why don't you look cute in that dress Sam!  
  
Sam: Shut-up Al!  
  
Linda: Did you say shut-up to us?  
  
Sam: No.  
  
Al: I tell you Sam, You are so lucky to leap into a different people each time we change their lives. I just love seeing how you would react!  
  
Sam: Why am I here?  
  
Nicole: You're going to school to learn silly!  
  
Al: She got a point there. Now let's see what Ziggy has to say. Today is October 23 2003, your name is Amanda, and theses girls are your sisters.  
  
Sam: I know that.  
  
Linda: Then why did you ask why you're here?  
  
Al: Tell her you are just feeling strange.  
  
Sam: I don't know. I'm just feeling strange.  
  
Nicole: No Kidding!  
  
Al: Anyway you're here to help Nicole.  
  
Sam: To keep her away from Kelly?  
  
Linda: Yes to keep her away from bad old Kelly! Amanda, are you feeling ok?  
  
Sam: I'm fine.  
  
Al: Actually Sam, no. Kelly is not a problem. It's her heart. Ziggy say in a few days, she'll die of a heart problem during her run on track. And things just fall apart from there.  
  
Sam: Excuse me, need to use the bathroom.  
  
Nicole: Ok Amanda. See you after class.  
  
Sam walk into the bathroom and starts talking to Al.  
  
Sam: How the heck could this happen? Do her doctors know anything about this? If so then why aren't they doing anything about it?!  
  
Al: Sam relaxes! I know how much you hate to see kids suffer, and I do to. Now calm down. That's why you're here. You're here to save her. Now I'll go back and try to get more information and in the meantime you better get Back to class. You don't want to make Amanda Tardy.  
  
Sam: Thank Al.  
  
Later Al went back to the waiting room. He see Amanda sitting at a table staring at him. She looked really scare when Al walks in. She had a few tears in her eyes.  
  
Al: Hi Amanda, my name is Al and you're here in the waiting room. Everything will be ok. Are you hungry? I'll get you some food.  
  
Amanda: Where are my Mom and Dad? Why did you kidnap me? And who's that man in the mirror? You won't kill me, will you?  
  
Al: No. No I'm not going to kill you. I know this all look really scary, and I don't blame you one bit for being scare. And no you're not kidnapped and----  
  
Amanda: -- I want to go home!  
  
Al: You will. Right now there's a guy who is you and he's going to help save Nicole's life.  
  
Amanda: A man in my body?! Eeww gross! And you keep him away from my sister! In fact keep him away from my family! And if I'm in that man body get me out of him!  
  
Al: Oh boy! Look your Sister will be fine. If he doesn't help her, she'll die of some kind of heart problem. Right now I need to ask you a few question.  
  
Amanda: Why should I trust you?  
  
Al: Because he leaps into people's body to change their future from bad to good. He even leaps into the body of the monkey once! HaHaHaHa! Oh that was so funny! But seriously did Nicole ever had a heart problem before? And what can you tell me about Kelly?  
  
Amanda: My told me that she was born very healthy. She never had any health problem. And as for Kelly, She is really a bully! She think she's way better then everyone else.  
  
Al: Has she ever done anything to hurt you or your sisters?  
  
Amanda: Well She one time put gum in Nicole's hair, and threw some spit ball at me. I just hate her for that!  
  
Al: Man who's raising this wild kid! Anyway do you know how it all start it?  
  
Amanda: No. I don't remember.  
  
Later at school Sam and Nicole were in the same classroom doing math. A mysterious person was staring through the door of the classroom window. The person was staring at Nicole; it sees Nicole was working on a math problem. Then it walks off to her locker. The mysterious person uses a key to open Nicole's locker door. It see that she had some books and stuff. The person sees that she had a water bottle. The person took the water bottle and open it, and put some kind of weird medince in it and put the water bottle back in her locker. Then the person left. When the class was over Nicole went to her locker and started to drink her water. Then she went off to her track practice.  
  
To Be Continued............... 


End file.
